swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cambion
The Cambions were a species of Near-Humans native to the planet Cambis III. The Cambions had taken to living in underground dwellings to avoid both the harsh environment and other species who had immigrated and inhabited their world. Appearance and Biology Cambions appeared as pale white skinned to silver-blue skinned humans with eyes that had no visible pupil. Their hair tended to range from reds and very dark green, to white or silver. They were generally built stockier, with more muscle tone than humans, with the same height ratio of stock humans. Society and Culture Cambions were a tribal species of humanoids native to the planet Cambis 3, in the Reklan sector. Due to the harsh nature of their desert homeworld, Cambions had taken to living in villages and dwellings deep below the planet’s surface. They were almost never seen on the surface or off planet due to chosen isolationism. Rarely, the Cambions would be encountered raiding mining stations when they were encroached upon. While Cambis 3 was populated by other species on the surface, Cambions chose to distance themselves away from anyone who they saw as an outsider. The Cambions, overall, were fierce warriors, being very territorial of their settlements and caverns. The Cambions viewed battle and death as a tribute paid to their gods and religion. They did not actively seek out fighting, but would fight when they felt threatened by another or their territory was intruded upon. Otherwise, Cambions were a compassionate people utilizing resources of their homeworld to live in harmony with the planet. They never used more than they needed, and they were conservationists who helped ensure that any resource they used would last and renew over time. Technology The Cambions had barely begun to advance past a primitive level of metalworking when they first encountered offworlders. Attacking violently, the Cambions quickly overtook the visitors, viewing them as demons sent from one of their evil gods. The Cambions scavenged all they could from the bodies of the offworlders and their ship. Through trial and error, they found a way to work some of the technology. Over the years since that incident, the Cambions had captured and scavenged more technology, which they had incorporated into their society. They also captured “invaders” in an attempt to force the individual into revealing more secrets about the new items they found. That led to the creation of advanced combustion engines and Ion-powered Waste Runners. RPG D6 Sats Technology Level: Information Government: Tribal Home Planet or System: Cambis III Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 3D/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/3D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D+1/3D Special Abilities: Heightened Dexterity: Due to physical body structure and general training from a young age, Cambions receive +3D at character creation time to place in Dexterity skills. Story Factors: Territorial: Cambions are very territorial, wanting to be left alone by any outside influence. Cambions will often show a display of force before attacking. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.7 to 2.2 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content